Let's Not be so Sirius
by Kiife
Summary: Sirius Black...I will never fall for that bloke and that is a fact." Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Alex. The story of the girl Sirius fancied. Yeah, I know, summary sucks.
1. THE START OF IT ALL

**Sirius Black…He was handsome, of course, everyone knew that, but he was a Black, in **_**Gryffindor, **_**okay, **_**seriously?**_** It wasn't the house, it was the person. He should have been a stupid Slytherin, but no. I would never fall for that bloke and that was a fact. And another fact was that he looked ridiculous when he sat alone by the lake, so then, why did I watch him when he did…?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter, just so you know. If I did, Sirius would still be alive and Fred would have survived, George might have died, but probably not.**

**A/N: Hello all peoples of this planet and possibly others (hey, aliens are interested in Harry Potter, you know they are)! So, yeah, my first Harry Potter fanfic, I'm happy. Be happy with me and read along…We're off to see the wizard, the magical wizard…okay the rest doesn't make since here…:**

Crap.

Crap-ola.

CCCCRRRRAAAAPPPP.

C-R-A-P.

This really couldn't get much worse, could it? I mean really, why did it have to be _that_? Someone searched my stuff and took…DUN DUN DUN: My silver, heart shaped necklace. It wasn't even expensive or anything, it was just ordinary, one galleon and a few sickles, and that was just a maybe. I didn't know exactly how much it had cost, and that was because I hadn't bought it, and I know what you're going to be thinking, 'Just get over him, oh my gosh, can we say desperate?' but my X had gotten it for me. Sam Clarke. Of course, he was completely gorgeous, and wonderful, and perfect, but he dumped me, third year. He was in Gryffindor, I was in Ravenclaw, this was my fourth year. It was the very beginning of the year, the very night we had gotten to Hogwarts, and guess what happens? Someone got into my stuff. Everything was there, except the necklace that I still treasured, none-to-healthily either.

I wasn't the prettiest girl in school or anything, far from it, but did that mean I didn't think I was a much better girlfriend than that Elizabeth Lee? Of course not. I thought I was a thousand, no, a million times better. Actually, I didn't just think it, it was a fact. I had dark brown, silky hair and pale blue eyes. Okay, so I might not be as pretty, or have as good a body as tiny, little Lizzy, but I was still a better girlfriend. Of course, I'd never spoken two words to the girl, but what did that matter? Facts were facts, after all.

I shoved my things in the drawers, not in the mood to talk to my friends, if I was being honest, I wanted to go fly my broom, maybe even play a game of Quidditch, I was the captain of the team this year, a fact I was very proud of. All of this seemed to be merely a distraction for my mind though, I really just wanted to sulk, and if the air was the only place I could be alone, so be it. I sighed, we weren't allowed out of the dormitory, let alone out of the castle, this late. I'd have to wait till morning, I'd wake up early.

Yes, I could distract myself all I wanted, but I knew what the truth was. Distracting me isn't actually all that difficult, my attention span is pretty short, if I'm not doing something, I get very impatient, very quickly. I'm not exactly sure why I'm in Ravenclaw, probably because I'm smart, but not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, not conniving enough to be in Slytherin, and not…well, not dopy enough to be in Hufflepuff. No offense to you Hufflpuffs, your dopiness makes you wonderful in my eyes. As for the Slytherins, be very offended.

When I'd finished stuffing my things in random places (I didn't feel like being organized, no doubt Catie would reorganize everything anyway. She was the one who had to have order.) I fell onto my bed, closed the curtains and fell asleep.

I actually did wake up early that next morning, it surprised me just as much as the next person, but I was happy I had. The flying was just as incredible as it had been my first time. That feeling never faded. By the time I came back to myself enough to be aware of my surroundings; I realized I was late for breakfast.

When I walked into the Great Hall my eyes unconsciously drifted to the Gryffindor table, like they did all of second year, when Sam had first caught my eye, and third year, before and after he'd dumped me. I scanned the table, noticing him sitting at the end of the table next to some other fourth years. I named them in my mind, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter. Huh, he'd never hung out with them before. Weird.

"Alex!" I heard my name called from the Ravenclaw table and looked away from them. I saw Catie and David motioning toward me from the table.

"Coming!" I called back, thoughts of the popular fourth years completely forgotten.

**SIRIUS POV**

Sirius glanced to the Ravenclaw table, carefully, not too noticeable, but still long enough to get a good picture of her. She wasn't there. His stomach dropped. Why wasn't she there? Where was she? Where could Alexandria Hunt be? Alex…she was beautiful, with her long dark, pin straight, brown hair, here piercing pale blue eyes…she wasn't like other Ravenclaws either, she wasn't some level-headed, smart, quiet bookworm. She was…different.

"Oy," James said, startling him out of his train of thought. "Looking for that girl you fancy?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah," Sirius muttered in reply. "You're one to talk. You made any progress with Evans?"

"Least I've talked to her," James replied, a faint blush in his face now.

"Maybe I was going to today!" Sirius said to his friend.

"Sure you were," James said, smirking now.

"Remus," Sirius said, turning to his friend.

"Not getting involved," he replied, turning the page of his book.

"I bet you, you couldn't have a thirty second conversation with Hunt by tomorrow," James said.

"I'll take that bet!" Sirius practically exploded.

"Good. Loser has to buy the winner anything they want at Zonko's." James eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Whatever you bloody say," Sirius muttered quietly.

Sam Clarke walked in then, he sat next to Sirius, looking as if he had something to say. Sam Clarke…Sirius hated him, he was pretty sure Alex still fancied him, and he knew for a fact he'd broken her heart. Did he think he'd be a better boyfriend to Alex than Sam ever was or ever could be?

Pretty much.

But it looked like he had something to say, so Sirius closed his mouth and let the man talk. However, before he started to listen, he glanced at the Ravenclaw table again, in time to see Alex slide into a chair beside Catherine Green and David Green, her twin friends. And right then, his day was made.


	2. DATING LIFE

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL do not own Harry Potter, as much as I know you would all love me to.**

**Okay, so I'm enjoying this a lot, and will finish it, no matter what. I've been getting into writing romances lately, so...yeah. Hey, I'm a girl, I like that fluffy stuff. Anyway: Sirius fancies Alex, Alex fancies Sam, Sam fancies Lizzy, Lizzy fancies Sam. James fancies Lily. Let's see what happens, shall we? Oh, and review, review, review:**

Okay, what the bloody, friggin heck? I stood there, before Sirius Black, the handsome, the popular Sirius Black; in a position nearly every girl in school would be tripping over their heels to be in. He just asked me out. Or at least, I think he did. I was still wondering whether or not my ears had heard wrong.

"Well?" he said. "Do you, or do you not want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Um…" I said cautiously. "Sorry, I'm spending the day with Catie, she said she wanted us to go shopping, y'know, a girl-day. Maybe some other time." Then I left. I just left him standing there. I was surprised I'd actually said, 'Maybe another time', I mean, I'd probably never agree to go out with him, why get his hopes up? But it seemed like the polite thing to do, and I couldn't take it back now. I sighed as I entered my Ancient Runes class.

**NEXT SCENE**

"Catie, we're spending the day together this weekend at Hogsmeade," I told my friend the next time I saw her.

"_This_ weekend?" she asked, biting her lip. Oh, no.

"Yes, why?" I asked. Don't tell me I had lied to Sirius.

"Well, uh, I'm busy," she hedged; a blush was creeping into her face.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"I have a date, alright?" she blurted in a hushed voice. "I know you're still upset about that Sam bloke, but I really like this guy, so don't get me down with all your morbid talk about…what's wrong?"

The feeling of horror must have shown on my face as well. "I told Sirius we were spending the day together!" I nearly exploded. Several people walking down the hall turned slightly to look at me before swiftly walking away.

"Black?" she asked incredulously. "What were you talking to him for?"

"Well, he stopped me in the hallway, and asked me out," I said, looking at the floor.

"And you said no?!" it was her who shouted this time. I shushed her. "Are you crazy? He's the hottest guy in this bloody school."

"I know," I replied. "I just don't want to rush into another relationship."

It was then that Sirius Black walked around the corner.

"She'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you," Catie said when she saw him. I scowled at her.

Sirius looked at Catie, confused, until he saw me.

"Oh, hey, Hunt," he said. "Changed your mind?" He grinned at this.

"Well, I," I started to say, but Catie clamped her hand to my mouth. I didn't know how she thought she'd be able to do that during the actual date she was trying to get me to go on, but hey, I couldn't really argue this thought when her hand was clamped over my mouth. I had a temptation to lick it.

"Well, actually," she said on my behalf. "I was dragged into something and am unable to spend the day with her. I was hoping you could take my place."

I glared at her under her hand, but she was looking at Sirius, who was looking at me.

"Sure," he said. Then he waved and walked away.

I turned on my friend as soon as he was gone and her hand was off my mouth. "Why did you do that?" I asked her. "I don't want to go out with him, don't you know about his family?"

"But he's a Gryffindor, he's different," she said smiling.

"He's nothing but trouble," I replied.

"You could tame the great Sirius Black," she replied. "Think about it."

"I don't want to get involved," I replied.

"He might just be the perfect boy to get you out of your slump and it's obvious he fancies you," she told me.

"His taste is the only good thing about him," I replied with a sniff.

"You've never really had a conversation with him," she scoffed. "And I think you're forgetting how adorable he is."

"This morning," I was about to argue.

"All he did was ask you out and you said no, that's not a conversation," she replied.

"Well, I guess I have plenty of time to talk to him on our date this weekend thanks to you," I said with a_ hmph._

"You're very welcome," she said smiling.

**SIRIUS BLACK**

Sirius was back in the common room now with his friends, James, Peter and Remus.

"I got a date," he chided James as he smirked.

"Thank Green for that, not yourself, Padfoot," James said sulkily.

"I still asked her, and I still got a date, Prongs," he replied childishly now. "No getting around that."

"Onto more important matters," James said. "What about that Sam guy? Should we trust him?"

"Hmm," Remus said.

"No," Sirius replied flatly. "I'll never trust anything that guy has to say."

"That's just because he dumped your precious Hunt," James replied, laughter in his eyes. "And she still fancies him."

"Not for long," Sirius muttered.

"We're not talking about his dating life," Remus said, closing his book. "We're talking about his credibility. Do you really think what he was saying was true?"

"Well, we can't know until we check it out," Peter said in his high voice

"Well, then, Wormtail," James said. "We'll let you do the honors."

With that, Peter smiled before turning into a rat and scurrying off. If Sam's information was good, he would be rewarded, if it wasn't, well then, their next prank had taken a drastic turn.

**ALEX POV**

Sirius Black. He was handsome, of course, everyone knew that. And he was popular. But he was also a Black, and that made him off-limits. If my family ever knew…Anyway, then he was a _Gryffindor_ okay, _seriously_? Who made the call on that? Well, the Sorting Hat did, and it was wrong. He was a Black, and a Black is a Black, nothing's going to change that. He should've been a stupid Slytherin, but no, he was a Gryffindor. Well, one thing was for sure, I would never fall for that bloke, and that was a fact. No matter how much Catie pushed, nor how much he liked me, I would never fancy him. He looked ridiculous anyway, with his perfect face, and perfect hair, and perfect eyes and…well, he looked ridiculous.

But, for some reason, I still put on my best clothes when the day of our date came; I guess it was because I thought it was the polite thing to do. Whatever.

"Hey," I said, waving one hand as I walked up to Sirius.

He looked me up and down. "You look really nice," he remarked.

I felt a faint blush creep into my cheeks. "Thanks," I replied with a smile. I stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do with myself. Catie had been the one who made me go, after all. She was probably hiding behind a tree and watching how we interacted.

"So, I guess we should start walking to Hogsmeade," he said, laughter in his eyes as he watched me jump and nod quickly. He reached out and took my hand, as if it was the most natural thing to do, and I knew it was, it was a date after all, but the contact still made me flinch slightly. I didn't pull away though, a fact which startled me a little. I thought I was still hung up on Sam…

"Oy," Sirius said, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up blankly.

"For a second I thought you'd become a zombie," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I get distracted easily," I replied bluntly.

"Huh," he said. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," I replied, shaking my head. I felt like it wasn't something I should say out loud.

"Okay," he said, clearly not convinced, but willing to let it drop. "What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly, turning to me.

"Green," I replied. "Why?"

"No reason, flower?"

"Red poppy," I replied. "Why?"

"Stone?"

"Emerald, now would you please tell me…" I started.

"Book?" he cut me off.

"Pride and Prejudice," I said.

"A muggle book?" he asked.

"Yes, my parents like that sort of thing."

"Right," he said. "Favorite thing to do?"

"Quidditch," I replied.

"Favorite class?" he asked.

"Transfiguration," I replied.

It went on like that for a while. When we finally reached Hogsmeade he lead me to Honeydukes and we perused the candy, he bought my some chocolate frogs, which I had told him earlier were my favorite candy. Huh, so the questions did have some purpose. Whatever. Then we went to The Three Broomsticks and got two butterbears. Well, at least he could guide well. I was glad he didn't take me to some romantic froo-froo shop; I'd never liked those anyway.

"So, Hunt," he said, using my surname. I was glad he hadn't used my first name, it seemed too familiar then. "Tell me, is this date really so horrible?"

"Nah," I replied shaking my head and dismissing the thought. "Still, I," I stopped dead. Mentioning Sam was not a good idea. I couldn't handle it if Sirius got all insulted that I had agreed to a date…well, technically I hadn't agreed to it…had gone on a date when I was still wrapped up with my old boyfriend. It was definitely a bad idea to mention Sam.

"What?" he asked, his head cocking to one side. Huh, that look made my heart quiver. Now _that_ was interesting. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind to think about later.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied quickly. Too quickly.

"What?" he asked, more forcefully this time. "What were you going to say?"

"It's not important, really," I said, shaking my head back and forth vigorously.

"Was it about Sam?" he asked.

I turned to look at him wide-eyed. He knew about Sam? His mouth was clenched and he looked particularly aggravated. He also looked pretty hot, but those were probably not the best thoughts for my well-being, so I pushed them back as well.

"Yeah," I whispered, hoping he would let it go. He did.

He surprised me by not exploding in anger against me and telling me I shouldn't have even come. Instead he started to chat animatedly about how Gryffindor was going to win the Quidditch Cup. I felt exceedingly grateful he hadn't pressed the matter and joined in telling him I would lead Ravenclaw to victory. Eventually, we were talking normally again, but it never felt quite the same as it had at the beginning of the date.


	3. A SITUATION I NEVER IMAGINED

**Disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Dang it, I thought that letter I wrote to J.K. Rowling was really convincing too. ALSO: If I **_**did**_** own Harry Potter, Sirius, Remus, Fred, Tonks, Mad-eye, and Hedwig would not have died. Some of the characters had actual reasons why they **_**had **_**to die, which is why I didn't include Dumbledore, James and Lily. But these characters could have lived through it, and I wanted them to, sniffle.**

**A/N: Hey, so glad to know some people are reading. You all rock (even the silent ones, although not as much). Okay, so…I don't have much to say besides the fact that mosquitoes are cryptic (I do know what that word means) little suckers (haha, I made a pun…ah, okay moving on) that sadistically try to get people sent to asylums. It's true. I just felt like you deserved to be warned. Also, please review. Is it good? Is it bad? Is it hilarious? Is it somber? Is it the most amazing thing ever? Is it absolutely the most terrible thing you've ever read? I seriously want to know. Oh, yeah, and in this chapter, Alex is exceptionally clueless:**

I sat on my bed, the curtains pulled around me and my lips pressed together in a thin line. It was Sunday, I'd already finished all my homework, and I was fairly sure every other student in Hogwarts was outside reveling in the warm, sunny day. But not I. No, I was too busy turning over in my mind the odd little quirks my body took on when I was around Sirius. Freaking Black. For one, my heart performed concerts in my chest whenever I'd passed him in the hallways or heard him say, "Hey, Hunt," as he usually did whenever he saw me. That was definitely not healthy. The last time my heart had done that was when I'd begun to like Sam, and not ever in the way it did when I saw Sirius. When I'd liked Sam, it had been like I was at a concert of soft, soothing music. My heart had at least been controlled. When I was around Sirius, it was as if I'd just entered a room where a heavy metal band played their instruments randomly with no apparent rhythm at all, the amps turned up to the very highest point. Now that was interesting.

I decided then and there it must be because I didn't like him.

That had to be it; my heart was trying to warn me. Being close to him was bad for my well-being. I didn't know why it had decided to not like him on its own like that; personally, I didn't even have anything against him. I guess my body was acting on instincts or something weird like that. Well, I decided it would be well worth it if I listened to what my body was so desperately trying to tell me. I'd do the practical thing for once in my life, and stay away from him.

That solved, I moved the curtains of my bed aside and jumped onto my feet. I now went downstairs and outside, to spend an afternoon reading at the lake. When I found a shaded spot under a tree harboring no snogging teenagers, I sat there looking at the worn cover of my copy of _The Complete Works of Jane Austin_ finally opening it to a random page. _Pride and Prejudice_ it read, huh, it had not only flipped to the very beginning…that was the very book I had told Sirius was my favorite. Whatever. Instead of thinking that over, I simply started reading. Then a slight movement caught my eye. I looked over my book to the other side of the lake where I saw a very familiar figure. The heavy metal concert started up in my chest. Sirius Black sat across the lake under a tree staring into space with a blank expression, well it _seemed _blank, I couldn't tell for sure because of the distance between us, but because he was staring at nothing in particular, I decided he looked blank. Why was he sitting there? I wondered. "Huh," I said out loud to no one in particular. I watched him carefully, he barely moved at all. He just sat there, staring off into space, as still as a statue…a perfect statue…a gorgeous statue…Whoa, where did that come from? My heart beat had slowed back down to become somewhat normal, apparently my body had decided the distance between us was safe enough, that he wasn't going to fly across the lake or something.

It really was weird I'd dislike him so much when we'd only had one date and a few…well quite a few hallway and Great Hall encounters afterward. I thought I was actually beginning to like him a little. Well, that goes to show just how little I actually knew myself.

I continued to stare at him.

I wasn't sure as to why exactly I was, but after I'd started, it didn't seem like I was going to stop anytime soon, so I snapped my book shut and lay on my belly with my head turned to one side on my arms. I stayed like that for a while, just watching him. It was odd I wasn't getting distracted, I didn't even seem to notice anything else around me and my breathing gradually grew more even, eventually I fell asleep under the afternoon sun…

--

"Oy," I heard the voice, muttered something that was most likely incoherent and turned over. "_Oy,_" now the voice was a bit louder. I swatted out with my hand, I didn't want to wake up. "_**OY!**_" I shot up.

"King Arthur, I _am _the next queen of the Zucchini People!" I cried. I doubted whoever had woken me had any idea what I was talking about; let's just say I'd had a very interesting dream.

The youthful figure that had woken me let out an amused snort. I looked at him curiously, realizing I really should know who it was. Then the heavy metal concert started up again. I shrieked and jumped two feet away from him, aware that it was significantly darker than it had been when I'd gone to sleep. And that no one else was around in my line of vision. That was probably bad. The heavy metal concert picked up tempo. Wow, I must _really _not like this guy.

"How long have you been asleep here, Hunt?" he asked.

"I don't remember," I replied, searching for a quick escape. It was definitely a bad idea to stick around some guy that made my body react in the way it did. "A few hours, at least."

"Dinner's already over," he informed.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I don't remember," he replied. "I missed dinner too, anyway."

"What were you doing? Did you fall asleep?" I asked, curious, though I knew he'd just been sitting there when I'd been awake, and watching him. Oh, great, was I turning into some stalker?

"No," he said, amused again. "Just thinking."

"Ah," I said. "Well, anyway, I suppose we should go back to the castle."

"Yeah," he said. Then he hesitated.

Suddenly, for no reason whatsoever I realized how close together we were; his face just inches from mine. I hadn't noticed myself inching closer to him. Damn, unreliable body. Then he grinned and did something I didn't expect, he closed the distance between us, and kissed me. I was pretty sure he was able to hear the heavy metal concert going on in my chest when he did that, although I wasn't completely sure and he didn't let on one way or the other.

Then he got up, said, "See you around," and just walked off as if he'd done nothing. Now _that _was most definitely not right. But I barely noticed this, I was staring if front of me, to where Sirius had just been a few seconds ago, eyes glazed over and mouth slightly ajar. My body was stiff and I fell over backward from my squatting position.

--

Sirius had an incredibly smug look on his face as he entered the Gryffindor common room. James, Remus and Peter all looked up at him as he came in. He came through the whole, glided across the floor and sat down in a cushioned arm chair nearby the rest of the Marauders. Merlin, this was the greatest day of his life.

"What?" James asked finally, fed up with his near-sparkling best friend.

"Well," he replied glancing at his best mate mischievously. "I believe I have just surpassed you and Evans."

"How?" James seemed as if he hadn't wanted to ask, but curiosity drove him to it.

"I kissed her." Was all the information he received.

--

"That guy has no morals whatsoever!" I screeched, pacing the room of our dormitory. Amy, Catie, Diana and Rhea stared at her. Rhea seemed to be dozing off, it was late after all, and the others seemed to barely be paying attention, they thought Sirius had done something incredibly nice to me, in fact Amy and Diana had stared at me with the utmost jealousy at the start of my rant, but that subsided, we were all very good friends and I guessed that they supposed, if anyone, they'd want one of their friends to succeed with Sirius, it was better than letting some other girl take him. But I was not looking at it that way at all. "He's a downright arrogant piece of crap; I mean really, what does he take me for? He had no right to…to…to _KISS_ me!"

"Calm down," Little Rhea said, she had a small stature and looked like a little girl, she acted somewhat like one too at times.

"I will _not_ bloody calm down!" I shouted. It was only because Rhea, our little innocent teddy bear, was in the room that I hadn't started screaming obscenities that would make even Satan himself proud. "He must hate me…" I muttered. "No, maybe he realized I don't like him! That must be it!" My friends were obviously questioning my logic and after a moments hesitation Catie brought up the point she saw most confusing.

"What?" Catie asked. "I thought you said your date went 'sort of okay,' what happened?"

"Oh," I said, realizing I hadn't told her. "Well, my body's been warning me to stay away from him, I must dislike him pretty badly seeing as it reacts so oddly."

"And how, exactly, does it react?" she asked, he eyes rolling. She was in for a surprise.

"Well, my heart starts beating like some heavy metal concert; it must be telling me 'mortal danger' or something. And I get lightheaded too. It's really weird." I replied, ready for them to say stuff like, 'Oh, yeah, you should stay away from him' but no. Instead they, all four of them, burst out into laughter.

"And you realized so quickly with Sam, too," Catie said between the hysterical laughter. What did Sam have to do with it?

"What?" I asked, but they merely laughed even harder in answer to my question. "Seriously, guys, what the heck are you guys laughing about?"

Rhea was the first to stop. "Thanks, Alex," she said and I felt the urge the smooth out her fine, almost white hair that was currently flying in every direction around her face. The untamed, cute, innocent, fury beast. Her wide, cheery blue eyes were sparkling with the laughter that had stopped coming out of her mouth. "You gave me a good laugh, and on that note, I'm going to sleep." And with that she crawled under her covers, drew the curtains around her, and went to sleep.

"Yeah," the rest of them agreed. "Thanks, Alex," and one by one, all of them went to bed.

"What is with you guys?" I asked, disturbed and confused. After a while of standing in front of their beds, I started to get bored and decided they wouldn't be coming back out to answer my rhetorical question. I too went to sleep, but I lay in my bed for a while, wondering what they could've meant and why Catie had brought Sam into all this.


	4. DID I LIKE SIRIUS?

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I can't afford a meal at McDonalds, I'm still in school, I just downloaded "American Pie" to my iPod; I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Hellooooooo peoples! Okay, so wazzup? I just want to say that you all should review. Please, please review. Seriously, I **_**need**_** it. People don't always get the difference between want and need, but right now, I don't **_**want **_**reviews I **_**need**_** reviews. There is a significant difference. Look it up because I'm not spending the remainder of my authors note rambling about the difference between want and need. I prefer to ramble about other things and…dang it, this is getting too long…enjoy:**

Sirius was insane. Scratch that, he was past insane. He goes and kisses me (seriously, _kisses_ me) one night, then the next day acts as though it was completely normal. Grrr…I was _so_ bloody mad, I didn't even care first years were cowering away from me as I marched down the hall. It probably seemed as though waves of emotional turmoil were rolling off of me.

When I'd seen him across the Great Hall that morning I'd expected him to be embarrassed, like I was, and not even acknowledge my presence. Instead, he'd come over pointedly to talk to me. He seemed like he thought last nights behavior was perfectly fine. Rhea, on her part, had nearly burst into a fit of laughing when he'd sauntered over and Sirius looked at her as if questioning her mental health. My poor little teddy bear! And, really, was Sirius in any position to question a person's mental health? I didn't think so. Not after doing what he did to me and then simply _ignoring _the fact that this just _might _cause me some slight inner emotional turmoil.

"Hey, Hunt!" I heard a voice call behind me. A voice that was decidedly not Sirius Black's. Well, that was okay then. Or, partially.

"What?" I spat turning around so quickly the tall boy nearly ran into me. I stared into the face of James Potter with an expression of distaste. "What is so important?"

"Wow," he said. "You seem slightly angry."

"Damn," I replied. "Really? I was going for more 'vehemently angry' or something more along those lines."

He whistled. "Did a Ravenclaw just _curse_?"

"Maybe you're hearing-impaired," I replied then shrugged. "Although, it doesn't make a difference to me one way or another." I sighed. "Besides, some would call that a generalization."

He whistled again. "Touchy," he said. "But the Ravenclaw's still tacked on."

"Bugger off," I muttered darkly.

"Come, now," Potter said smiling slightly. "It can't be oh-so-terrible."

"I'm in no mood to talk about my feelings with a Marauder," I said rolling my eyes. Actually, now that I thought about it, I was. I was ready to cuss Black out, that should display my feelings quite nicely.

"What?" Potter asked. "Oh, that's what we were talking about? Really?"

"Yes," I replied. "Though I always knew you were a bit off your rocker, I never thought you wouldn't know anger was an emotion. Thanks for clearing that up."

"Y'know, you're just taking this out on me," Potter said off-handedly. Those bloody Marauders, are they all the same? Well, no, Lupin was okay, and Pettigrew wasn't terrible, just a bit of a poser, but Black and Potter seemed like brothers separated at birth. Well, they could just pack their bags and move to Scandinavia for all I cared. No, wait, I could send them there, courtesy of my foot.

"Again I say, Bugger. Off." My teeth were grinding together now. Potter was really starting to get under my skin.

"I just wanted to tell you," Potter began. "Sirius really has been really happy lately."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him. My breathing was beginning to hitch and the heavy-metal concert was starting up in my chest. Good Merlin, did I really hate him this much? Just at his name? "Huh?" I said brilliantly.

"Sirius," Potter said again. "He's really happy."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Merlin, but you are clueless," he ran his hand through his hair distractedly. Annoying little habit, wasn't it? Of course Sirius also had his annoying habits, like, y'know, breathing.

"My friends keep saying that, but I can't see why," I replied, serious now. Funny, I was always getting so serious about the topic of _Sirius_. Haha! Okay, so maybe it wasn't that funny, in fact it really was just sad, but you could pretend to laugh…no?...Anyway, I really should stop being so serious about all this, I mean, Sirius wasn't…serious. I won't comment. Or at least, he didn't seem serious, unless I really was clueless, but I didn't really see it. All my conclusions were perfectly logical; I'd had a relationship before.

Then again, I hadn't really been thinking about that relationship lately. I mean, I had compared it yesterday, but I hadn't really thought about it that deeply. Was Sirius serious? Again, I won't comment.

Potter was chuckling and I had to remind myself what I had said last.

"I'd say you should go with your friends on that one," he said simply. "Anyway, see you."

Jerk.

He just walks up, insults me, confuses me, insults me and leaves, all in the span of about a minute. I was really starting to hate the Marauders.

**.:.:.:.**

"Alex," a voice said. I heard, but I didn't hear at the same time. I had those moments where I knew what was going on, but I didn't react, for reasons unknown to me. Right now I was laying by the Black Lake watching the clouds roll by. "ALEX!" The screaming in my ear broke my weird trans-like state.

"GAH!" I cried sitting up straight like a board. "What the…" I muttered rubbing my poor ear as I looked around. "Oh," I said. "Catie."

"Jeezum, Alex," she muttered. "Sometimes you're just…"

I smiled sheepishly. "What do you want?" I asked, my temper was still hot, but I wouldn't take it out on my friend.

"Well," Catie began. "You've been acting really strange."

"No," I replied. "I haven't. I've been angry."

"Exactly, that's the strange part," she told me. "He kissed you, so what? Bl—hmph!"

I had clamped my hand over her mouth. "Don't speak his name," I hissed. Lately, that was all it took to get my heart-rate up.

Catie rolled her eyes and pried my fingers from her mouth. "Well, then that _guy_ didn't really do anything that bad, I mean it was going to…"

"That bad?" I repeated. "It was _that bad_? He freakin' _kissed_ me, on the lips, without my permission!"

"So?" Catie asked amused.

"So? It's, it's…" I struggled to find the words. "You don't do that! Not unless you really like them!"

"There it is, there's the clueless Alex we've all been coming to know, and to be honest, not like that much," Catie said rolling her eyes.

"I'm _not _clueless!" I screamed.

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "Sometimes it's cute, but right now it really is just annoying."

"Why in the world would you think I was clueless," I continued as if I hadn't heard her.

"Because you haven't realized it yet!" Catie said, frustrated.

"Realized _what?!_" I asked her.

"That Sirius Black is bloody head-over-heels for you and you love him back!" She was staring at me as if this was the simplest thing in the world.

"Then why's my heart trying to…" I started to argue.

"Oh, good Merlin!" Catie said. "Your heart is _not_ trying to warn you, you like him, that's what it is. It's really basic, when you like someone, your heart beats fast. I figured you'd have know seeing as you liked Sam."

"So, I like Black more that Sam? Is that what it means?"

"Yes," Catie said looking hopeful. "You're getting it!"

"So, then," I began. "The kiss was a good thing?"

"YES!"

"He didn't find out I don't like him?" I asked.

"You never disliked Black,"

"Oh," I furrowed my brow, trying to take all this in. "What about the necklace?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" Catie asked, confused.

"The necklace Sam gave me, I still miss it."

"Oh," Catie said. "Obviously you would, it was a memento from your first love, you'll probably always miss it."

I sighed and plopped back down on the grass. "I'm confused," I remarked.

"Just try to take it in."

"Alright," I heard her footsteps as she walked away from me and closed my eyes. Did I really like Sirius Black?


	5. SIRIUS'S GIRLFRIEND

**Ahh, it looks like Alex is finally going to start getting it thanks to Catie. Sorry for not posting for a while, truth be told I've been having truckloads of writing assignments and my head has been filled with Anna Carlton, Joseph and parodies of songs, and while I may be willing to fall down and thank my teacher at her feet for the wonderful assignments that let me branch out, I have neglected my poor little innocent readers. Sorry, it's also pretty short...Also: PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me happy. I like to be happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am broke. I have saved enough money so that I can afford a happy meal from McDonalds, but that's pretty much it. I really need a job.**

"Black!" I called watching the dark-haired, suave youth slip from his potions class with the Slytherins.

He turned. "Oh, hey Hunt," he said smiling. Wow, he really was in a good mood, I could practically see sparkles coming off him into the air, he was either really happy to see me, or had just had a great class with Slughorn. I guessed the first one because Sirius had never seemed the type to enjoy a Slytherin's company.

"Yeah," I said drawing out the syllable. "Well, I was just wondering, what happens when you like someone?" Okay, I know what you're thinking: why go to the guy in question for guy advice? Well, there was a very simple answer to that question. David was the only other guy I would be willing to talk to about this and he would laugh in my face and tell me to figure it out. If Black liked my like Catie said he did, he'd be willing to tell me.

My question seemed to throw him off-guard. "Well," he hesitated, thinking of what to say. "You always want to be around them,"

Huh, I hadn't really thought about what I wanted when it came to Sirius Black, it had always been what my instincts were telling me through my body.

"Your heart beats fast,"

Okay, check.

"Your head spins,"

Check.

"You aren't sure of what to say,"

Check, but that was because I was thinking of how to get away because of what my body was doing.

"Butterflies in your stomach,"

Check.

"Those are just a few things; the list goes on and on. Why do you want to know?" he tacked on after he thought about it.

"Um, no reason," I hedged carefully. "I just wanted to know." My mind started spinning on its own accord, bringing back all the moments I'd spent with Sirius, and how I'd actually enjoyed them, the moments where I'd laughed at his jokes and when we argued pettily about who would win the Quidditch cup, the moments on the date, the moments in the hall, the moments on the lake…And I realized something. I really had enjoyed it. Maybe, just maybe, I really did like Sirius Black.

"Really," Black said, snapping me from my thoughts. "Why did you want to know?"

"I think I like you," I said out loud, very bluntly, like I always am. Then I started to walk away. I didn't blush like most people would have; I was in too much shock for that.

"Wait," Black said catching my wrist, his face excited almost to the point of madness. "What did you just say?"

"I think I like you," I repeated, louder and clearer, in case he was hard of hearing.

"Really?" A grin broke out on my face. "You really do?" Then he hugged me, without waiting for me to answer his rhetorical question. Some people. "I like you," he said. "A lot."

**.:.:.**

"Catie," I said. "You were right."

"Of course I was," Catie answered lazily from her bed. "About what?"

"I like Sirius," I replied from my bed. "And Sirius likes me."

"Whoa," Catie jumped up. "Are you two…_together?_"

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm his girlfriend, if that's what you mean."

**A/N: Just so you know, the story isn't ending. You may have thought here would be a good ending, well, I didn't think so.**


	6. PLANNING

**Finally writing this up. Sorry for the wait, guys, and really sorry about the shortness. I broke down crying on my birthday because of stress, if that's any indication as to what's going on in my life, business, etc. Anyway, I seriously am REALLY sorry for the wait, and how short it is. This and the last chapters are sort of transition chapters, so please bare with me a little longer!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, J.K. Rowling tis not me.**

"Sirius, stop." I couldn't think when his fingers were twirling my hair like that.

"Hmm," he replied serenely. I was the only one studying, just like always.

"It's not my fault if you get bad grades," I informed him. I was tense, just like everyone else in their right mind. "Don't you study at _all_ for exams?"

"Of course I do," he replied. "How else would I get good grades?" That had always bothered me. How _did _Sirius get such good grades when all he appeared to be doing was slacking off.

"I don't know," I replied grudgingly.

He grinned.

"Anyway, that wasn't really the point," I began again. "The point was _I _am studying and you aren't making that any easier."

"You know, no one is around us," Sirius observed looking around the library. It really was strange seeing as it was the day before an exam in transfiguration.

I blushed profusely. "Sirius," I said firmly. "I need good grades to become an auror."

He sighed. He looked at me with wide innocent eyes. "If exams make you like this every time, I hate them."

"You already hated exams, Sirius."

"True, true," he said chuckling. "I hate them even more."

"Hard to imagine," I replied with a smile.

"Fine," he said abruptly. "I'll quit playing with your hair, then."

"Thank you."

I turned back to my book and looked intently at a page, trying to memorize the pronunciation of a spell. McGonagall was so picky about those types of things. Then I felt a warm rubbing on my back. My head snapped up so quickly Sirius nearly toppled backward on his chair, which was already leaning back fairly far.

"_Please_," I said testily. "If all you're going to do is—un!" His lips pressed against mine so quickly there was never a thought of retaliation. I sighed and closed my eyes as Sirius proceeded to 'snog me senseless.'

"You were saying," he panted as he released me for a breath of air.

"Be less…noticeable," I replied. "I really do need to study."

Sirius sighed. "Still not giving up on that, I see." He pouted at me.

"If you promise to let me study, I promise we can spend all Saturday alone together. No friends, no homework, no studying, no distractions, no nothing. Just you and me." I told him to raise his spirits.

Sirius smiled. "Very well," he said. He didn't interrupt me again.

**. POV.:.**

"We have a very successful prank on our hands, Prongs," Remus said as he scanned the rough outline. "All we have to do is shake out the kinks."

"It was good for that Sam bloke he was telling the truth," Peter muttered darkly, as if he would have done something terribly bad if it had been wrong, although his chubby features and watery eyes seemed harmless enough.

"Yes," James replied. "He is lucky." Oddly, the threat sounded much more threatening coming from the muscular, if a little skinny, young boy.

Sirius muttered something under his breath about himself being the unlucky one before he said, "I agree. Now let's get on with it."

"Yes, lets," James said grinning devilishly. "First, the time."

"How about Saturday night, in the common room at eleven o'clock, start when it's empty," Remus suggested, smiling lightly.

"Right, then," James agreed, and the time was set. Hogwarts was in for a very interesting surprise that Sunday.


	7. BEGINNING OF A LONG DAY

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I got the rights to Harry Potter as a Christmas present...Um, not. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Hello and happy…whatever it is you celebrate. Y'know, political correctness and all that jazz…but since I really don't care what the political world thinks about me: Merry Christmas! (After all, politics comes from: poli, Latin for many, and tics, bloodsucking creatures that live by mooching off others life-line, so there ya go.) Anyway, I'm really, really sorry about the not posting thing, one thing led to another and…have I mentioned the ADD doubled with a short attention span? I sort of forgot. Then I saw my cousin on here and I was all like, "huh, I have a story on there…OH! CRAP!!!" and between trying to read **_**Uncle Tom's Cabin**_** (not saying it's not a good book, or that I'm a slow reader, in fact I just read a book I bought this afternoon and finished it, like two hours ago (well, it'll be longer when I post this…), and it was pretty long too…but I mean I just can't read when something's **_**assigned,**_** it feels like I'm being forced into one of my favorite things to do and, well…yeah, long story short, I've been procrastinating) and the family getting together, and taking a little R and R, I just kind of…forgot. Forgive me? Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry!!!:**

Saturday seemed to come with a thundering _BANG!_ I mean, it wasn't like I didn't want to spend time with Sirius, because I _so_ did, but it just seemed to come so much faster than I had originally anticipated. Plus the fact that I had absolutely no idea what he himself thought the date might mean. Anyway, the day came. And it was there. And as I lay there staring at the ceiling, I was perfectly aware that it was indeed Saturday, the day promised to be devoted totally and completely to Sirius Black.

Huh. It's really kind of funny how those sorts of things just happen. I mean, just a few weeks ago, I was completely unaware of the guy's presence and now we were the It couple of Hogwarts. Which is really weird if you think about it. I mean, sure, Sirius had never been serious (haha, pun…) about a girl before, but was it really so surprising? Sure he was revered as the guy with the body of a greek god and drop-dead-gorgeous looks, but he was still just a guy. And guys like girls, and they have relationships with girls. Wasn't that how it worked? Apparently not it the eyes of Sirius Black fan girls. Yes, he did in fact have fan girls. In fact, they'd started a _club_, for Godric's sake.

And I was totally letting my mind wander. Wander mind. Go on. You just stay in bed and totally forget your promise to Sirius, the guy with the greek god body and bloody good looks because you just _had_ to think about his fan base. Because Alex, my girl, you just aren't ready to spend a day alone with him.

Um, not.

So, instead of wasting any more time and running the risk of seeing Sirius pout the rest of the day because I'd shown up late, I got up and made myself look as good as I possibly could, and running down the stairs to the common room, out the door, and all the way to the Great Hall, where I got my food, and instead of plopping down at the Ravenclaw table, like I _should _have, I scanned the Gryffindor table, and plopped down next to Sirius Black. My boyfriend. And the person I would be spending the rest of the day with.

So surprised was he and his friends that they just didn't say anything at all. They were all just sort of staring at me. Pettigrew even let the waffle on his fork drop off. His mouth was open and everything.

"Morning," I said to their confused stares.

Sirius recovered first. "Wotcher," he said. "So this is what you meant by spending the day together?"

"Naturally, I meant the entire day," I replied seriously. I smiled. "Why? Were you planning something bad I should know about?" It was a joke. A corny joke that should have never been said, and I figured I'd get some disgusted faces, but not faces of surprise or those of robbers caught in the act of stealing someone's rubber duck (hey, you can really get attached to those things!). "Okay, what's with the looks?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing," Sirius said quickly.

"Hey," Potter said. "You're spending the day with Hunt?"

"Clearly," I replied.

He kept his focus on Sirius. "How come you didn't tell us? Especially that it was _today_?"

"Oh, bloody…" he stopped. Sirius looked to me then he looked to Potter. "Sorry, mate," he said, sounding genuinely apologetic. I never heard that voice coming from him, hmm… "I promised Alex. But I'll be free by eleven."

I had no idea when we'd decided the time, but whatever. Anyway, that was fine with me. I wasn't really about to stay up with him later than that anyway.

"Technically," I remarked. "I promised Sirius." It's little comments like those that get me into trouble. I was really lucky that Sirius didn't really seem to mind the revelation.

"True," was all he said.

And his friends didn't really seem to care who made the commitment. Potter just looked mad. As for Lupin and Pettigrew…well, they didn't really seem to care at all.

"Whatever," Potter said grudgingly. I had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that he thought would probably _never_ spend the day with his beloved Lily Evens, but, hey, that was just me. Not that Sirius had informed me of that one. After hanging out with the lot of them, I could tell. Easily. And I was the one with the short attention span. I also saw how blatant Lily's disapproval of him was. It was kind of sad, actually. I might even try to hook them up one day, because truthfully? They really would make a cute couple. But today, I had other obligations. Like, the ones with Sirius, perhaps?


	8. TALKING

**Okay, so, I know I really do need to post more often, and I seriously will try. So please, don't stop reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: In not one way do I own Harry Potter. I own Sirius. No, he's not dead; he's merely in a high-tech cage in my laundry room. **

So there I was. With Sirius. Alone. As soon as we'd finished in the Great Hall, we'd come here. To the lake. Under the very tree where he'd first kissed me.

We were just laying there; he seemed content to just be there with me. I liked it, there wasn't any pressure.

"Sirius," I said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What's your favorite color?"

He glanced over at me and smiled. "We playing twenty questions?"

"No," I said. "But, we are just laying here."

"True," he replied. "My favorite color's blue, anyway." Then we were just laying there. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know," I replied. "Just about how I wouldn't have expected doing anything like this with you a few weeks ago."

"I did," he replied. "Or at least, I imagined, every day."

I turned to him. "Okay," I said. "Here's a question, how long did you like me for?"

He rubbed his chin. "Ever since I first noticed you, when you came over to the Gryffindor table to ask Sam out, the first time I saw you, I knew I would like you. You were the first girl I loved and still do, and probably will forever. When you asked Sam out, I figured I would be able to forget about you, after all, I'd never actually talked to you. But I found myself listening whenever Sam mentioned you to his friends, I found myself staring over at the Ravenclaw table, to catch a glimpse of you, and wishing you'd notice me, like all the girls that didn't matter. When Sam broke up with you, I could have strangled him, and oh, did I want to. Especially when I found out you still liked him."

"Then you asked me out," I said.

"And you nearly broke my heart on that date," Sirius replied. "At first, I didn't want to know whether or not you were thinking about Sam, then when I found out you did, it took all my self-restraint not to get angry, to just talk naturally."

"And I was convinced my body was telling me to stay away from you," I stated. "That whenever my heart started beating so quickly, it meant my instincts were telling me not to go near you."

He looked at me, amused. "Did you really?" he asked.

"I might've," I replied, a little embarrassed. "I am, after all, clueless." I'd accepted that, when I'd finally figured out I liked Sirius.

"Hmm," he said. "That's interesting."

"Anyway, what were you whispering about this morning in the Great Hall," I asked, clinging to anything I could to change the subject. "With your friends."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"You were all huddled together, whispering about something," I elaborated. "What was it?"

"Oh," Sirius said. "Nothing, really, just normal stuff, you know, what did they get for their answers on the Transfiguration test, how hard did the homework Slughorn assigned seem to them, etcetera."

"Okay," I replied. I thought it was strange that they would huddle together and talk in hushed tones for that kind of thing, but boys were weird that way; always wanting someone to think they were missing out on a secret. I sat up and leaned against the tree. Sirius sat up as well, watching me. He inched closed to me until our faces were inches apart, then pressed his lips against mine, softly, gently.

Most of the day was spent together under that tree. When the sun began to set, we slowly began to make our way back to the castle. Hungry, because we had missed lunch.


	9. NECKLACE

**Happy New Year! Wow. It's 2009. That year went by quickly. And I actually made a new year's resolution. That shocked everyone. (I always forget until it's too late, because it's just sad if you make a resolution after the year began, I mean really.) My resolution is to finish the first draft of my book. I would tell you to buy it, but, seeing as it's not possible to until after it's published, which will probably take a really long time…I guess I won't. And before you comment on how easily Alex picked up on something in here, remember, she **_**was**_** put in Ravenclaw. Also, she did know about the Marauders and their nicknames:**

I sighed and slipped into my bed, ready to go to sleep. The rest of the day, Sirius and I had been content just to be together. Talking, laughing and whatnot. And now, I just wanted sleep.

--

The next morning I sat at the Ravenclaw table, I waved at Sirius so he would know where I was before I sat down. He waved back and began chatting animatedly with his friends. I myself started talking to Catie and David.

"I still can't believe you started going out with that Sirius bloke," he said between mouthfuls of food. "It doesn't make any sense, I thought you were hung up over Sam…have you ever gotten that necklace back?"

"No," I replied.

"I think they're a perfectly sweet couple," Catie put in smiling.

"Yeah, whatever," David rolled his eyes, he was about to say something else but suddenly the food all disappeared and all at once cards appeared on everyone's plates. I opened mine and written in it were two words: _Look up._

I complied and to my amazement sparkling words were being written up in the air. They said:

_Welcome to the first M. air (or enchanted castle ceiling) show!_

_We trust you've been having a good breakfast so far,_

_and we hope to make it even more so with a little entertainment._

_Presented by: W.M.P.P. Air Productions!_

With that a number of things happened all at once: The words exploded into a number of fire works booming into every part of the enchanted ceiling. Paper planes zoomed from the fire works, sparks flying off of them onto the heads of the young witches and wizards and then balloons began to appear and fall down, things tied to them. A balloon fell onto my plate, and I looked at it, picked it up and untied the thing on the bottom of the balloon, wide-eyed and confused. My necklace. With a note:

_I'm sorry for taking it._

_P._

The initials…thee necklace…I looked over at Sirius, he was gazing at me intently. Clueless as I was in the ways of love, I did have good deduction skills and as my mind started pairing words with the initials I thought of the Marauders. If that was so then the note would be this:

"Welcome to the first Marauders' air (or enchanted castle ceiling) show! We trust you've been having a good breakfast so far, and we hope to make it even more so with a little entertainment. Presented by: Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs Air Productions!"

It fit.

Sirius had stolen my necklace.


	10. FIGHT

**Wow. Already Chapter 10? It seriously doesn't seem like it...SO I'm posting! YAY for Kiife! As you may have noticed, I started a new story...um...cough? Okay, so Alex knows who took her necklace…what will happen? Ah! Well, I will tell you this: We're entering the actual plot of this story, take that as you will:**

**DISCLAIMER: Me=Working on writing and publishing first book. In other words: NOT JK ROWLING! (side-note: This is actually completely unedited. I know, I'm terrible. BUT, this is my free write thing and I don't like worrying about going back over it...however, if anyone would like to beta read, or is interested in any way at all: I'd love it, really, keep in mind I'm new and it took me at least fifteen minutes to figure out how to publish stories…yeah):**

I was furious.

I absolutely could not believe it. Sirius had stolen it. _He _was the thief! How _could _he? Why did he? What possible reason could there have been?

I leaned against the wall. My underlings walked hurriedly past without a second glance. I must have looked pretty scary then. Good. Sirius needed a good scare. It was then that I saw _him._

"Sirius," I said, slightly cold and eerily calm. "I think we need to talk."

"Really didn't take you long," Sirius said rubbing his head. "I see why you're Ravenclaw, now."

I stayed quiet and pulled him to an empty room. I closed the door and started pacing. "How could you?" I asked, not looking at him. "Sirius, why did you do that?"

"Well, we thought it was all in good fun," Sirius replied. "The air show was cool, you have to admit."

"_I'm not talking about the bloody air show!_" I fairly screamed at him. "Sirius! That necklace was important to me!"

Sirius stood quietly. "Important?" he asked quietly then laughed coldly. "Aren't _I _your boyfriend?!"

I stared at him, my jaw tightening. "Yes," I replied. "That doesn't mean you can steal from me."

"So that bloke still means something to you?" he asked. He punched the teacher's desk behind him, I almost thought it would crack. "Alex, you belong to _me!"_

"_Belong to you!"_ I screamed at him. "Sirius, I belong to myself, thank you!"

He glared at me. "That bloody necklace, I hate it!"

"I never said you had to like it," the cold sarcasm dripped from my voice. "Why did you take it, Sirius? Just tell me."

Sirius remained silent.

"Why did you, Sirius?"

No reply.

"_Why won't you tell me?!_"

"Alex, there are some things I have to keep secret," he replied. "Even from you." There was hurt in his eyes, and I saw it, but was too angry to care.

"Well, then," I replied. "Maybe I should just go."

"Wait," he stretched his arm out, as if to stop me.

I stopped and turned to him. "Sirius," I said softly. There was hurt in my eyes as well as I stared at him. I choked. "I-I'm sorry!" I cried, tears rolled down my face. "I-I st-still like h-him! I-I ha-have to th-think things ou-out…"

The pain on his face was too much for me, and I ran out the door, sobbing. I didn't know what I was doing, but the minute I saw that locket, the minute I knew it was Sirius, I knew that Sam still had a place in my heart. No matter how much I loved Sirius, and truly I did, Sam was still there, like a parasite that I wanted to rip out for good. And oh, did I want him out.


	11. THE END

**Okay, so their relationship takes a turn for the worse, poor them…What's actually so funny is that right when we enter the actual plot, I find the best place to wrap up the story. This will probably be the last chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Harry Potter. I **_**am**_**, however, training my dog to be an owl.**

I cried all day.

My friends tried to comfort me, to tell me that it was okay, that everything was fine and I was going to be alright. But the truth was, I wasn't going to be alright. Not if I still liked Sam. The only way I'd be alright was if I truly accepted Sirius as the man I loved, and it didn't seem like that was going to happen. That was why I cried. Because Sirius deserved better than a girlfriend who thought about another boy. Yes, Sirius deserved better.

That was the first time I thought I was worse than Lizzy.

As egotistical as that sounds, I had thought that Sam deserved better, that he deserved _me_. So, I was egotistical. And because I wouldn't let him go, I hurt the man I truly loved and truly wanted to never hurt.

That's why Sirius deserved better.

Because I was too proud to give up my first love. Even when my second was greater still.

And so, I cried. And when we went to class the next day, I looked terrible. But I didn't really care.

--**SIRIUS POV**

"I hate that stupid, bloody necklace," Sirius muttered. "I hate that Sam bloke too."

"Mate, it isn't his fault," James told his best friend. As much as he wanted to tell Sirius that it was all Alex's fault, he wouldn't. Because he knew that wouldn't help.

Sirius rubbed his head. "I know," he replied. "I'm just angry, I wish there never was a stupid necklace." He looked up at James. "But more importantly, I wish I could tell her the truth."

James's jaw tightened and shook his head. "No."

Sirius sighed and put his head in his hands. "I know."

They sat in the common room together for the rest of the day. Neither spoke, but the company was enough for Sirius. He felt the comfort James was trying to give him. All he had left was hope.

The next day, when he saw Alex, she burst into tears, and ran away. This only made Sirius feel worse.

--**ALEX POV**

I never wanted this to happen. Sirius and I were supposed to have a happily-ever-after…

And then, I got an idea.

--

"Take it," I said.

"Why?" Sam asked, staring at me. "It was a gift, you keep it."

"I can't," I replied jingling the necklace. "I can't have it here to distract me anymore. Sam, I love Sirius," I told him earnestly. "And I love him more than I ever loved you, but you still have a place in my heart. Sam, I need to forget about you. I'm sorry, but my relationship with Sirius is more important than a necklace from my old boyfriend."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I understand," he replied. "Good luck with Sirius, Alex, he's a good guy."

"Thanks," I replied, and dropped the necklace into his hand, walking away before I could change my mind.

--

"I got rid of the necklace."

"What?"

I looked at Sirius and smiled. "Listen, I may still have a place for Sam in my heart, but eventually, I'll forget about him. I love you so much more. So Sirius, I gave him back the necklace, because I don't need to be reminded of him anymore."

Sirius smiled lightheartedly before he brought his lips to mine. "I'll wait."

--

And eventually, I did forget Sam, and Sirius and I did live happily-ever-after. We married straight out of school.

--**not really anyone's POV…**

Alex went on to become an Auror and died before Sirius and Alex's first anniversary. Before she died, she asked Lily to give James a shot. Lily and James got married shortly after. Alex legally became Harry's godmother, even after death, in order to honor her memory. Her extraordinary and unique mind drastically changed the wizarding world.

May she rest in peace.

THE END


End file.
